The Trackers Flame
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Victoria was adopted into an abusive family, and as life grew worse, hope dwindled. Until James, her angel arived, she had nothing. Follow her through pain, loss, blood and lies, into the world of love and hope.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Pain and Blood

My name is Victoria Marie Sutherland. I was born in 1896, and turned in 1914. My human life was spent in blood and pain, but before I tell you of my vampire life, I should probably tell you of my human one.

June, 1909-

"Victoria Marie? Where are you?!" Father shouted.

"Go, hurry. Get upstairs Victoria. Hide!" my mother whispered as she pushed me up the stairs.

I ran upstairs and crammed myself under the bed. The last place father would look for me.

"Jillian! Where's Victoria!" father slurred. Alcohol making his voice rougher than usual. What had happened to my father that loved us? That took us to church every Sunday? That told us he would always be with us? He was, but he was different. He'd become the selfish, abusive man I'd come to hate. I always had to hide from him, ever since I was four. I was thirteen now, and this was terrible.

I heard my mother's scream abruptly cut off and I huddled under the bed, wrapping my arms around my legs for support.

"Father, get away from her!" Emily cried.

Emily was my adoptive older sister. My blood family was Irish. I was sent away, adopted by them, and I only wish my real family could see what they'd condemned me to.

"Get back!" I heard him shout as Emily cried.

I scrambled out from under the bed, forget hiding, I had to do something!

I grabbed the bag I kept packed of all of my worldly belongings and ran. I raced down the hall and out the door.

"VICTORIA!" father thundered.

I didn't look back, I only kept running.

The summer heat was slowing me down and I turned to look behind me. The shocked scream ripped out of my throat before I could stop it.

Father gripped me firmly by my throat and I gasped, struggling furiously against his hold.

"No!" I cried and struggled.

"You're going to die out here. Let me take care of you" he chided, the sadistic smirk playing on his lips frightening me.

"NO! Someone! Anyone! HELP!" I cried.

He laughed and slung me over his shoulder. Tears were streaking down my face.

"HELP!" I cried again.

Emily ran out onto the lawn, "Don't touch her! Don't you touch her!"

She banged futilely at father's chest but he gripped her by her hair and dragged her inside.

"NO! SOMEONE HELP!" I cried.

The door slamming behind us cut off my protests and he knew it.

Throwing us both down on the ground, he threw Emily into the wall.

"No. Please" I whimpered, cringing back.

He took a fistful of my flame red curls and twisted them painfully. I cried out, tears streaming down my face.

"You are coming with me. She'll clean up later" he said, the sadistic smirk growing wider.

I screamed.

That was the first night my life became all pain and blood, until my angel would come. I only wished for my angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Pain

The pain filled me to my very core as I turned over. More tears streaked down my face as I rolled out of bed.

"You're very good little Irish" he said drunkenly and I blanched. I snatched up the remains of my pretty dress and ran out of the room.

Emily caught me in her arms and cradled me against her chest, "Shh, crying won't make anything different."

I sobbed hard, "But...but Emily!"

"I know. It started when I was much younger, so consider yourself lucky" Emily said.

I looked up, horrified, at her.

"Victoria, please. It didn't matter. I always knew" she said softly, stroking my hair.

She lead me upstairs to my room and pulled the nightgown over my bruised body.

"There there, now go to sleep" she whispered, stroking my hair. A few stray tears streaked down my face as I cried soundlessly until black unconsciousness pulled me under.

"VICTORIA!" father shouted, pulling me out of sleep.

I jolted awake only to have him rip away the blankets and throw me into the wall.

I cried out as I hit the wall, my body bruising instantly.

"Get up you worthless little ingrate!" he shouted.

He threw a lamp at me and I cringed away from the shattering ceramic.

"Did you hear me? Get up!" he shouted, his fists slamming into my side.

"Ow! Daddy!" I cried.

"Get up! Don't make me say it again!" he shouted.

I scrambled to my feet and he threw me into the wall, "Get over here. Now."

I did, on my knees this time and he wrenched me up. He pulled me up by my chin, turning my face to the side, "You're going to pay. All these curls, all the color, it needs to go. But I won't. I'll be nice. This is all the color you'll know now Victoria. Red, like your blood. Red, like your hair. And red, like the blood I'll see running from every wound I give you."

He laughed, the sadistic smirk coming back.

"EMILY!" I cried.

"She can't save you now little fire girl" he slurred.

He ripped the dirty white lace nightgown from my body and took in my form.

"Beautiful. Simply stunning" he said softly and threw me back on the bed. I whimpered as my head hit the wood.

"Victoria. I hate that name" he snarled.

The pain ripped through my body with every cut, every scrape, every bruise he left on me.

I wanted to scream that I should die already, that it should come and let me be.

"Stop, please!" I cried.

Emily ran inside, pounding on his back, "Get off her!"

He threw her into the wall, a nail in the wall ripping a gash in her fragile skin.

"EMILY!!" I cried, tears flowing freely now.

"Victoria, just let him finish!" Emily cried, "Stop crying, it'll all be over soon."

I screamed in pain and fear as he finished and threw me onto the floor. My head hit the wood hard and I sobbed hard. The tears ran hard and relentless.

"Get used to it little girl, the pain is all you'll ever know" he said and kicked my side.

With a final whimper, I slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Return

August, 1914

I woke with pain jolting through my every limb. I groaned and rolled over, looking at the room around me. Nothing had changed much since I was born, or thirteen. I stood up and the room spun. I held my head and sat back down on the bed. Father had been careful over the years. I'd been pulled out of school when I was fourteen and forced to stay home with Emily. In four years, not much had changed.

"Victoria? Are you alive?" Emily asked, genuine fear coloring her tone.

"Has father left?" I asked.

"Yes" she said softly.

I stood, pulling on an old dress. The soft green fabric didn't fall farther than my calves, and the sleeves didn't go farther than my elbows, but it would do.

"Victoria, where are you going?" she asked.

"Out. I have to go Emily, I have to get out of here" I said softly.

The door banged shut, making my escape impossible....nearly impossible.

"VICTORIA! EMILY!" father thundered.

I lifted my bag over my shoulder, "See you Em."

"Where are you going?" Emily hissed.

I started to climb out the window, "Anywhere but here."

I felt a cold hand on my back, pushing me back into the house.

I turned and gasped, "Momma?"

"Shh, stay here" Mother whispered, "When I come back, you run. Fast, and don't look back."

Her skin was pale white, ice cold and her eyes! Once a warm muddy brown were now a glittering, fierce crimson.

"How did you find us? After all these years-" I began.

"Shh. Victoria, just stay here with Emily" she whispered.

"Emily! Victoria! If you two don't get down here right this minute-!" father thundered and mother puffed up her skirt and walked down the stairs.

I heard screaming and I had to go see. My instincts were telling me different, but I didn't care. This was worth it.

Mother threw him back into the wall, the wall shuddering.

"Victoria, get out of here!" she shouted.

Father looked at me and stood, lunging. I instantly blocked my face as a sharp pain ripped into my stomach.

An inhuman roar filled the air along with Emily's scream. I could barely hear over the hammering of my pulse in my ears, but some part of me knew something was wrong. Emily's scream was cut off abruptly and I felt the cool hands pressing to my face.

"Victoria? Are you alive?" mother asked.

I turned my head. Her eyes were still the bright crimson, only brighter.

"M-momma? Are you going again?" I asked softly. My voice cracked.

"Not yet" she said softly and lowered her lips to my neck, "This will hurt very, very badly."

Pain ripped through my body, a new fire. Worse than the wound. Much, much worse.

I didn't know how long the fire burned, but before I'd known it, the fire had begun to fade. It spiked and I opened my eyes to a new world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- New Life

I looked around, the beauty of everything shocked me.

"Come now, hurry. We have to get you out of here" mother whispered hurriedly.

She took my hand and pulled me along, lifting my bag off the floor. Her pace was quick and fearful. She whispered something she called the 'sacred rules' and was about to make me promise to abide by them when the howling started.

"Victoria, hurry. Go!" she gasped and pushed me.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Away from here!" she cried and pushed me.

I ran into the trees, my new speed propelling me as fast as possible. I heard the loud keening as I ran, but was too afraid to turn back to find out what it was.  
I continued running, the ground under my feet getting too unfamiliar.

I slowed and began to walk, wandering aimlessly through the trees. I heard soft music and voices when the smell hit me. It was unlike anything I'd ever smelled, better than candy or any other food. Or perfumes even. I followed the mouthwatering scent somewhere, it didn't matter where, but I knew I had to have it.

"Well hello there" a man called to me.

My lips pulled back over my teeth as a growl ripped from my throat. The scent was coming from _them_. I lunged, my feet carrying me as fast as possible to my prey. They screamed loudly and memories, dim human memories, but all the same painful, flooded back.

_Blood, dripping everywhere._

_My curls matted against my forehead, blood gushing down the side of my head. Even more flooding out of my side._

_His fingers curling around my wrist as he snapped it in his hands._

_A scream ripped from my throat, making my throat burn. Pain and blood, blood and pain. Blood, blood, blood._

"Very well done" a male voice said.

I turned around and gasped. If I thought the world was beautiful when I'd opened my eyes to this new life, it paled in comparison to him.

He had long blond hair, almost to his shoulders, tied back in a ponytail with a piece of leather. His features were rugged and sexy. I couldn't help but walk forward.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is James. May I?" he asked.

I shrugged and allowed him to reach out, brushing his fingers lightly along my bottom lip and chin.

He moved his fingers to his lips, licking up the excess blood.

His hand gently went back to my face, cupping my cheek, "Who are you?"

"Victoria" I said softly.

"Victoria" he said softly, making my name sound like music, "James and Victoria. Victoria and James. I like it."

I grinned lightly, "So do I."

"May I travel with you lovely miss?" he asked.

"Of course" I said, taking his outstretched hand.

He stroked the backs of my knuckles, pressing his lips to the back of my hand, "Do you know how...beautiful you are to me?"

"Uh...no, not really" I said sheepishly.

"You" he said, his soft tenor voice like music to my ears, "Are simply the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon in all of my twenty-six years."

"You're twenty-six?" I asked.

"In human years" he corrected, "In vampire years, I'm forever frozen at twenty-two."

I smiled, "At least I'm not far off. I'm eighteen. In both human and vampire years."

He smiled and lightly brushed his fingers along my cheek, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I said.

"Do you have a mate?" he asked.

"No. I don't even think I've been a vampire for a few hours" I admitted.

He smiled, "May I? Please?"

I smiled back, "You're the first gentleman to have asked." I put emphasis on gentleman and asked.

He chuckled, "Thank you, beautiful Victoria." He pressed his lips softly to my hand again, and if my heart would have been beating, it would have leapt from my chest in a dead sprint.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Mates?

James hadn't pushed me to go far. We sat and rested by a campfire he made. It seemed like an oddly human thing to do, but I liked it.

"Victoria, may I ask you something?" he asked softly.

"Sure" I replied.

"If I'm being intrusive, then please don't answer me, but may I know your past?" he asked.

I laughed, "It's not too much different from my future. Blood, blood and more blood."

He looked at me with a speculative expression, his burgundy eyes scrutinized my reaction. He studied my face, looking for anything under the surface. I could only wonder what he'd found, because he leaned closer to me slowly.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore" he said softly, gently brushing his fingers along my cheek.

I leaned my face into his hand, his skin felt like warm silk. He cradled my face with one hand while the fingertips of his other hand stroked my face. His touch slowed, gently and tantalizingly stroking my upper lip and then, even more slowly, the curve of my lower lip. I sighed and watched his lips tremble.

"James?" I said softly.

His eyes went to my face and he smiled, "Yes?"

"Can I know your past?" I said softly.

He smiled and chuckled, "My family was poor, so I did what no one else in my family would do. I became a thief. And an assassin, but I'll get to that later. I was attacked by the very man I was hunting and, well, this just happened. I found out I'm a tracker. I have unparalleled senses, the most lethal. I have a sort of sixth sense when tracking my prey, it's...strange, I don't really know how to describe it. And you?"

I shrugged, "I'm Irish and I was adopted. My adoptive mother was killed by my father, or so I thought until she returned a few days ago. My sister is dead and so is my father, may he burn in the deepest pits of hell where he belongs. I don't know what happened to my mother, but there was this howling, and I ran. Some force was pushing me forward, to get away from whatever it was and to..prey."

He smiled and shook his head, "Amazing. An ability to escape. You're truly extraordinary Victoria, truly. And to get away from lycans!"

"Lycans?" I asked.

"Werewolves" he said, "We're mortal enemies, our kind and theirs. Victoria, if you could do anything with this new life, what would you do?"

I knew the answer, but I found it hard to say out loud. He looked at me expectantly.

"I would spend it with you" I said softly. I looked up to see him, his burgundy eyes smoldered.

"You don't know how badly I wanted to hear that" he said softly. "When I saw you for the first time, I knew you were different than any other vampire. Or any other woman. When I saw you, I knew I'd been missing something in this life. I felt this desire that no matter what, even if you didn't want me as a mate, I would still stay with you. I realized I would do anything for you. I'm in love with you."

I drew in a deep breath, trying to control the overwhelming joy coming over me, "I fell in love with you too. You don't know how utterly perfect you are to me, and I know that seems so far fetched, but I don't care. Yes it's fast, I don't care. Yes it's sudden, so what? I know one thing and one thing only, I am in love with you James, and I'm not ashamed of that."

He rested both hands on either side of my face, leaning close to me, "May I kiss you Victoria?"

I chuckled, "You don't need to ask."

I pressed myself against him, molding my lips to his own. I was only vaguely aware of my back pressing into the ground as he lay with me, but I was so aware of his hands, soft on my body. His fingers worked swiftly, undoing the dress and pulling me tightly against his body. I didn't even realize how fast I was moving as I practically shredded his shirt and our bodies met.

He fit with me like a corresponding piece of a puzzle. The way he moved with me, making me feel perfect.

"James" I whimpered against his lips. His body moved with mine in a gentle, passionate way I'd never thought could exist.

"Victoria" he moaned, pressing his lips to my neck. He continued whispering my name, over and over again as he showered kisses over my neck and collarbone before returning to our passionate kiss.

There was a new desperation in his kiss as we built closer together. An inhuman speed built between us and it felt as if I could explode from the passion between us.

It felt like an explosion had ravaged us by the time we were through.

"Victoria?" he whispered softly.

"Yes?" I replied, panting against his shoulder.

"You're perfect" he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"So are you" I whispered back, my lips molding to his in the gentle kiss.

"I think we should go soon. People will arrive soon, and I don't think they'll like having to be killed for seeing us" he said, starting to get up.

I clung to him, making him surrender and rest in that spot with me, "Why?" I asked.

He held out our intertwined hands as the sun broke and I stared. We both looked as if we were carved from diamonds.

I looked to him again and marveled. He was an Adonis made of warm, silken stone as it was, but now he looked as if he were made of warm, silken diamond.

"James, you're....beyond words" I whispered.

He chuckled, "I can tell. You're speechless."

I smiled, "Can you tell?"

He lifted the both of us up and he cradled me in his arms. I looked him over, the contours of his hard muscles under his silken, sparkling skin. I stroked the smooth plane of his chest as he rested back against the ground. He looked me over, his fingers softly brushing along my spine.

"Do you want to move on, or can you stand another day here?" he asked.

"Anywhere you are is where I want to be. One more day won't hurt" I said, leaning down and pressing my lips softly to his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Travels

1948

The sun beat down on the ground. I regarded the bright rays with open curiosity.

"What?" James asked, looking at me.

I turned and stared. The water from the lake dripped off his messy ash blond hair, the light reflecting off it made it gold, and ran down his strong muscled chest. I took a deep, shaky breath, noticing his clothes were resting on a nearby rock.

"Come join me?" he asked, his voice soft and seductive.

Even after 34 years with him, I was still dazzled by his beauty. I stepped toward him, stripping along the way. He smiled, his features resembling that of an angel. He took my hand as I waded into the water, gently pulling me against his body.

"So beautiful" he murmured into my hair, pressing a soft kiss to my curls. His powerful arms cradled me tightly against him and I smiled, sighing, and rested against him. Just the two of us, together, the warm water gently rippling around our stone bodies.

James stroked my back as his lips pressed to mine. He deepened the kiss, making it more passionate but still gentle. There were times when our love-making was rough and passionate, our need to strong to ignore, but times like this, when he wanted to soft, passionate and gentle, were times I enjoyed.

His kisses trailed gently along my skin as he gently stroked every inch of me.

James groaned softly as he allowed me access to him, letting me press soft kisses to his throat and chest.

"Victoria" he groaned, his fingers twisting in my hair.

"James" I murmured against his skin, tracing the soft plains of his muscles.

He gently lay me back against the stone under the slight water swell, the water pooled around us as he claimed me.

The stone was fragile against his strength. He kissed me passionately, our lips moving together in a loving, strong and unbreakable rhythm along with our bodies.

My hips arched up, pressing our bodies further together. He groaned again, picking up his speed.

We moved at an inhuman speed that we found gave us more pleasure. Although we couldn't have a child together, he still held me tightly against him as I clutched him, the two of us riding the high we'd reached.

His soft panting brought me back to my mind. He brushed one of my flame-orange curls off my neck.

He gently stroked my hair, "Did you enjoy that?"

I nuzzled against him, "Very much."

He took my chin in his fingers, guiding my face upward. He met my gaze, "I love you."

I smiled and pulled myself as close to him as our intertwined bodies would allow, "I love you too my James."

He gently pulled me upright and smiled, "As much as I've enjoyed being here. We have to move on again."

I sighed. I would miss the beautiful Canadian summers, the lush meadows of wildflowers and high grasses and the bubbling streams with rock under the surface.

"Where would we go next?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't know. We've been through North, South and Central America. Why not go everywhere else now?" he asked, smiling.

I grinned, taking his hand. The rings on our fingers symbolized the marriage, surrounded by other nomads, as a civilized vampire had pronounced us husband and wife. I could still remember the white-haired ancient who'd read us the ceremony.

"Where should we start?" he asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Anywhere. I think we should try Europe, since it's closer" I said.

He gestured to the open forest, "Shall we?"

I grinned, "You're planning on getting us aboard a ship, right? Because I know I am not swimming the Atlantic."

He grinned back, his smile beautiful, "Of course. Only the best for my lady."

He gestured me past and I rolled my eyes and walked to him, wrapping my arms around him as we walked off to find the new places.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Origins

James cradled me softly in his embrace. We'd covered most of Europe in one night, going to virtually every town in every country.

"What was your human life like?" I asked him.

He sighed, stroking my hair with one hand, "Boring, really."

"I don't think I'd be bored" I said.

He sighed and his pace slowed, "I was really tired with life. I was rich. My father worked for Ford, so we had a lot of money. I was walking home one night, I always preferred walking instead of driving when they came. There were two of them, slight, not very muscular, and no more than boys. They were younger than I. I thought they were admiring the girl walking beside me, when I heard one whisper his partner would take her while he took me. At first I thought they were robbers, until the one lifted her off her feet and drank her blood. The other took me. I was fighting back as hard as I could, but I could tell from the beginning it wasn't enough. He was going to kill me and I knew it."

He shuddered at the memory and I rubbed his arms gently, "You don't have to-"

"I want to" he said shakily, taking a deep breath, and continued, "He bit into my neck. It was unbelievable. The pain was so excruciating. I was so out of it I'd had no idea what day it was when I'd woke up. I was so thirsty and the venom hurt so bad...then I just kept hunting. What about you?"

I couldn't stifle my human memories as they came back. They weren't as murky and dazed as they had been before, but I was shocked reliving them.

"It wasn't...fun" I said, "I never had a childhood. I spent all of my life hiding. My father was an abusive bastard. Then, when I was thirteen he...." I choked on my own words, memories of blood and pain rushing back.

James cradled me to his chest, "Oh Victoria. That's why you were so hesitant that first time, you were afraid I would hurt you."

"I wasn't afraid you would hurt me, so much, but I was afraid of what would happen. If it would be like..." I whispered.

He cradled me in his arms and placed a gentle kiss to my hair, "I'm so sorry baby, I'm so glad you told me."

"It continued until I was eighteen. Then my mother, who I thought was dead, came back for us. Emily, my sister, was killed, and my father" I said the word with as much disgust as possible, "was killed too, may he burn in the deepest pits of hell where he belongs. My mother turned me when he'd stabbed me, and I think she's dead. By werewolves. I don't really mind, I would've liked to know my real family, but then...I don't think I'd really care."

He sat there and stroked my hair, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be" I whispered.

He was suddenly alert, "Victoria, what do you feel?"

I looked around, "I'm getting nervous. I think we're being watched."

He leapt up with me, "Which way makes you feel less uneasy?"

I looked in another direction, "That way."

He began running and pulled me along with him. We ran as fast and as far as we possibly could.

"James! Wait!" I cried as I could feel the change ahead, "Go this way!"

He let me lead as we ran as fast as possible in the other direction. I realized where we were and continued running. We didn't stop.

1950-

We'd spent two years being more careful. We'd covered all of Asia and Africa, then Australia. We were back in America, and I was more than happy to bunker down in Arkansas, a quiet, nondescript little state that many overlooked.

"Victoria? My love?" James asked softly, walking inside.

"Hello" I said, smiling at him, "Dinner's on the table."

He looked at the tall glass of A positive on the table and smiled, "Thank you love."

He jumped over the couch and drank the whole glass. In a second, his arms were iron bars around me.

His lips were soft and gentle, growing more passionate. He was in no hurry, I could tell, and I didn't really care. His hands gently stroked my sides as he kissed me deeply. He gently came back up, breaking our kiss, and rested both of his hands on my hips.

James pressed soft kisses to my throat and I sighed, "Can we finally move on?"

"Mm-hm" he murmured against my throat, "We're going to spend some more time out in the trees. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I smiled, "I missed it."

He grinned, "So did I."

He took my hand and smiled, "Soon?"

I smiled back, "Soon."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Laurent

1997-

James and I traveled side by side through the lands.

I turned suddenly, "We're being followed."

James hissed and crouched protectively in front of me.

"Hello James, Victoria" the man said, stepping out from the trees.

"Who the hell are you?" James snarled.

"I am Laurent, I know just exactly who you are" he said.

He was dressed casually, in more modern style jeans and a very seventies leather jacket with a brocade and double breasted waistcoat with a wide and low neckline, and a silk caravat with stock-antique lace. He looked very young but at the same time very, very old.

"What do you want, _Laurent?_" James asked.

"I've been following you for a short time and I was wondering if I could travel with you?" he was frightened of James.

The man was timid, and obviously unlike many vampire's I'd seen before.

"Laurent, please, feel free to join us. We haven't come across many of our kind lately" I said.

James looked at me like I was crazy and Laurent sighed with relief, "Thank you, but I would like to hear from your...mate, if he would bother leading me."

I noticed how he said the word with hesitation, as if he were going to say 'master' instead.

"Were you going to say master?" I snarled.

He stepped back, "I'm sorry, but that's just how it appeared to me. He's always so very rough with you..."

I stepped forward, growling and James took hold of my arm.

"Let's get one thing straight you stupid vampire, he is my mate. He never hurts me, because he loves me. I don't know if you'd understand that, but you'd better if you want to stick around. I control myself and govern myself. Anyone wants to argue with me and they're going to have a hell of a time doing it."

James chuckled under his breath at my tirade and Laurent looked at me, his burgundy eyes wide with fear, "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."

I realized what a barbaric monster I must've seemed like, so I relaxed. I reached out, "I'm sorry. I've got a bit of a temper."

James chuckled, "A bit?"

"May I stay, please? I will be sure to stay out of your way" he said timidly.

"Sure" James said and shrugged, "Why not?"

"You've got to stop being such a mouse Laurent. We don't downplay things" I said, smiling reassuringly.

He smiled back shyly. He had obviously never come across people like us before.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Fear

1998-

It was spring again, the fields were lush with wildflowers and I sighed. The cool, yet warm spring air was just the perfect temperature. We'd come out this way because of the thick wilderness, something I loved.

"Vicky" James said softly, coming up behind me.

"James" I replied.

I turned to face him, and his soft, angelic features were creased with worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching out and smoothing the worry crease from between his eyes.

"Do you remember when you told me your adoptive father was dead?" he asked softly.

I caught on in a moment. The trees seemed to spin as if I would faint. I closed my eyes tightly and focused on my own voice, willing the images to stay down, "Why?"

"He's alive" he whispered, "We have to leave."

I was almost sure for a moment I would pass out, just let the sweet unconsciousness take me, but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen.

His arms were around me, soothing, and I couldn't fight the tearless sob that broke through my chest. It was over ninety years, how was he still alive? He was in his forties when I was turned.

"Victoria, my love, we'll just get out of here. We'll be fine, I promise" he whispered, stroking my hair.

"James, this is too much" I whispered, clutching his shirt.

He rubbed my back, "I know baby, I'm sorry. I'm just as scared as you."

I pulled myself tighter into his arms. He squeezed me tighter, the promise of never letting me go was reassuring.

"I promise baby, I'm going to protect you" he whispered, stroking my hair.

"Don't please. You're my life, if you get hurt, I'll die" I whispered, clutching him tighter.

He whispered promises and reassurance to me as he held me tighter, stroking my hair and rubbing my back. Laurent returned eventually, but I didn't care. My world was spinning.

I couldn't loose everything. I couldn't loose James. He was my everything. He was the reason I was alive, he was the reason I was whole. When we'd been alone, hunting together. Each hunt was different, and only one little girl who a vampire had gotten too attached to had escaped us. We were together. We were unstoppable, and we couldn't be parted. If we were...I couldn't think of how badly that would kill me.

James just sat with me, holding me like he knew I needed. He'd whisper something to me occasionally, but I could sense the way he just wanted to be with me. I was sure his thoughts were traveling down the same path as mine, and I held him tighter.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

I looked up, meeting his gaze for the first time in who knows how long. His eyes were a smoldering burgundy and I felt a jolt of pride and desire, this perfect angel was mine, and he was willing to fight, and kill, for me. I knew him, I loved him, and of course he would win.

"We can stay. I'm not afraid anymore" I whispered.

He gently cupped my cheek in his hand, "Are you sure?"

I grinned, "I have the strongest, most beautiful angel in the world and you think I'm not sure you can't kill someone? Especially a pathetic vampire just like that one we killed back in Biloxi? We can handle it."

He grinned, his smile mirroring my own, "Then let's, my love."

He gently lifted me up, taking my hands in his own and he gave me a tender, passionate kiss. We were going to fight together, kill together, and be together. This was going to be our most exiting hunt ever, and we would be together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Freedom

James was careful not to worry me, but I knew the oncoming fight would be something epic. Something that could possibly change our way of life for good.

"Victoria?" James asked softly.

I looked up from where I'd been watching the fish swim carefree in the river.

He sighed and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me, "Victoria, my love, there is nothing to worry about. Vicky, baby, look at me, please. I love you. I am going to protect you."

I looked deeply into his burgundy eyes, "I love you too. I don't want you doing anything stupid to protect me."

He chuckled, stroking my face, "Have you ever doubted how much I love you?"

"No" I whispered.

He smiled, "Nor have I."

He rose and smiled down at me, "Laurent will need to hunt. I'll go with him, you know how he can rarely ever seem to fend for himself. Just stay right here, please."

I nodded and resumed watching the fish while I would wait for them to come back.

(just for a switch) **James POV**

I couldn't fight the pang of apprehension that hit when I thought of leaving Victoria alone, but I knew she could fend better if she didn't think she had to protect Laurent and I.

I loved her, her sweet laugh, bubbly, like the sound of a stream in spring. Her beautiful fire colored red/orange curls. Her soft snow white skin, making her look like porcelain rather than granite. I worried about her. Her carefree attitude virtually disappeared when I gave her the news that wretched man was alive.

I could barely keep my mind on the hunt as we moved swiftly through the trees. My thoughts were always on her and I moved mechanically, the animal side guiding me through my hunt. I realized something was amiss, her scent, sweet and herbal was muted, another scent clouding her beautiful perfume.

I stopped hunting. I was full and as strong as I could be, so this last one didn't matter. I knew I had to get back to her. This was it. This was the scent.

**Victoria POV**

The fish were doing nothing of interest anymore. I missed James fiercely when I heard the sounds of arrival.

"James? Laurent?" I called out. My 'sixth sense' was driving me insane with worry. Where was James? Who was here?

Fear jolted through my body and I leapt up, "Who's there? Who are you?"

"You don't remember me Victoria?" a familiar, if more musical, voice said.

I felt more than fear now, it was deep, petrifying terror. I couldn't move, no matter how badly I wanted to. I wanted to run as fast as I could, find James and have him hold me tightly in his arms.

"Who's this James you asked of? And Laurent?" he asked.

I stepped back, "Stay away."

Then I heard the familiar roar of rage I'd heard so many times before on the hunt.

"JAMES!" I cried, feeling not relief, but more fear. He was going to fight him.

With a speed I'd never seen, my father gripped me by the throat and bit deeply into my neck. I screamed, this was too much, how was this happening?

"James!" I cried, reaching out.

James ran over to me and slammed his foot into my father's back.

"Let. Go. Of her" James snarled, his voice more frightening than I'd ever heard.

"Make me" my father growled.

James sped to my side, wrenching me out of my father's grasp. Tearing my shirtsleeves off in the process as he pulled me into his arms, clutching me tightly to his chest.

"Laurent, take her" James ordered, passing me off.

I was holding onto Laurent's arm while James launched himself through the air, his feet connecting with father's chest and ripping his head from his shoulders.

He ripped the body apart and I could feel the relief flood my body. James, my perfect, beautiful James, was alive, perfect, mine. The air swirled around me, and if a vampire could faint, I would've. At the point, I was so physically, as well as mentally, exhausted I dropped onto the ground and closed my eyes.

James went over to me, the sounds of a crackling fire in the background as he lifted me into his arms, cradling me to his chest, "It's alright Vicky, you're safe."

"Not just safe" I whispered, "Free. After all this time he was really alive, and now I'm really free."

James held me tightly to his chest and I opened my eyes, "Then to freedom, my love."

He leaned down and kissed me tenderly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Tracking Skills

*advanced warning- lemons ahead*

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

James was crouched down in the snow at my side. The dense Siberian tundra sprawled out around the two of us, Laurent hanging back a ways.

"Just let your instincts take over. Anyone can track, I'm sure you'll be able to" he whispered, his lips grazing my ear.

A shudder of desire ripped through me, my arms wrapping tightly around his muscled torso, "Can we wait a while?"

I heard Laurent groan in exasperation, "But I'm thirsty."

"Then go on your own" James said, "We'll catch up."

Laurent rolled his eyes and went off, he didn't like the cold, otherwise he would've put up with us.

James's arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly to his chest, "Cold?"

I grinned playfully, "Why don't you warm me up?"

He growled playfully and kissed me with a deep passion. Our lips molded together as he tore up the thick flannel shirt under his nails. He raked his nails over my skin, making me shudder with desire.

"James" I murmured against his lips, his fingers were working on my bra.

He chuckled against my lips, his mouth moving to my neck, "Relax Vicky, just let your instincts take over everything."

I followed my instincts and ripped the shirt from his chest. He chuckled against my skin, sending a flame of desire rippling through my very core. He quickly undressed me, cradling my breasts in his hands.

I moaned, arching against his touch, "James!"

He groaned, tugging the jeans off my hips, quickly hooking my panties after them.

I pulled at his jeans and sighed with satisfaction as everything covering the rest of his body dropped off his hips. He was all mine.

He groaned and his arms locked around my back, pulling me closer. The snowy ground seemed oddly warm with us there.

He cradled me, his lips pressing tenderly and passionately against my own as he moved into me with a groan.

"Victoria" he groaned, holding me tightly.

"James" I moaned in reply, my nails raking down his muscled back.

He started moving at a vampiric pace that we found gave us more pleasure. His quick panting against my lips matched my own as I clutched his shoulders. The way we fit together like two corresponding pieces of a puzzle had always given me a hidden pride, he was mine and mine only.

He groaned and wrapped his arms tighter around me. I loved it, each time he held me tighter, clutching me to his perfect body. I wrapped myself tighter around him, compensating every one of his movements with one of my own.

I was over the edge, crying out with pleasure as he released a groan of satisfaction.

"James!" I cried, clutching him.

"Victoria" he murmured as he lay with me. He kept murmuring my name, making it a soft music.

We lay together, panting as we held each other. He pressed soft kisses to my lips every few moments. I wasn't aware of the time, or even if we were alone anymore, but I knew as much as to know I was with my one true love. My life. My other half. This was everything I'd ever wanted, just to be with James.

**(A/N- It's my first time publicly writing a lemon, so please give me creative support, no flames please!)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Children Of The Moon

James was insistent, deciding we would track the children of the moon, the werewolves.

Laurent tagged along behind us, being pessimistic as usual.

I was more than pissed off, James was endangering his life and Laurent was worrying about whether or not he was going to land me if James got offed.

"Okay, will you stop being so fricking pessimistic!" I growled angrily.

Laurent shut up, but I knew what he was doing instead of sulking. "Laurent, if you check me out one more time-" I growled.

James turned around, "Alright you mo-"

Howls pierced the air and James turned, my 'danger sense' going off as we whipped around in pursuit of the wolves.

Laurent was incredibly close to me and I really wanted to turn around, smack him, and ask what the hell his problem was, but the rest of my didn't really give a damn when I had James to think about.

James was hunting by the time I got there. He had a wolf pinned under his strength and I smiled, pride welling up in my very core to know this strong, handsome, powerful angel-like man was mine.

"James, look out!" Laurent shouted and I lunged, covering his back as the other wolf, the previous one's mate slid out from the trees. If that thing could protect it's mate, then I would sure as hell protect mine.

"Laurent, cover us!" I shouted and lunged at the female. She sure as hell wasn't getting close to my mate.

"Victoria!" Laurent shouted, and another wolf, younger, lunged out of the trees. Laurent was getting his ass kicked, but I really didn't care. I only had thoughts for my mate.

I ran back, knowing we couldn't win, but James bit deeply before I could protest. The creature howled and threw him off.

"James, Laurent, let's go!" I shouted, backing away. I felt a deep slash across my back as I shouted in shock and pain. James lunged behind me and bit the other wolf.

James picked me up, cradling me protectively against his body as we ran. He carried me close against him as we ran back into a town. He ripped a sheepskin blanket off a hook and tore it up so I could wear it as a shawl.

He cleaned off the wound gently, the soft, lingering feeling of his touch lit my skin on fire. I heard Laurent growl and turned, "Stop that you jackass, I am not going to tell James every time you growl that it isn't wolves."

Laurent growled and looked at us, "I don't want to know."

James glowered at him for a moment before returning his attention to me, "How's your back?"

"Fine" I said.

"Victoria" he said softly.

"It stings a little" I said.

He lifted me up, "It's settled, we're staying here tonight. No protests."

He carried me into the cottage's bedroom and lay me down. He gently brushed his fingers through my hair while we just lay together. He rested his head on my chest, listening to my hollow breath.

"James" I murmured, stroking his hair in it's ponytail.

"Victoria" he whispered, nestling my chest.

I almost moaned, "James, now." I ordered.

He looked up, meeting my gaze, and was more than happy to oblige.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Olympic Peninsula

2003

James sighed and wrapped his arms around me, we'd spent quite a time swimming across the ocean to get here. We'd decided it was too much to be there now.

He'd pulled the wet clothes from his body and sighed, "It feels so good to be on land."

I watched the rippling of his muscles, so close to me, and I couldn't resist the urge to press myself against him as I leaned in with a passionate kiss.

Laurent gave an audible groan, snapping us both out of our passion, "What the hell?"

"This is too much, I need to hunt" Laurent said, taking off his wet clothes.

I covered my face in James's bare chest, giving myself a moment to stroke his perfectly muscular body.

He shuddered, "Go find some clothes first and do us both a favor. By the way, find us some while you're out."

I heard Laurent shake his head, "You're on your own."

James growled and I looked at him, his piercing black eyes looked so intimidating...and sexy. There was a whole new burn growing in my body, not that of the warmth of blood, or the feeling of our preys undeniably warm bodies, but a slow warm glowing. Pride that this beautiful, undeniably perfect man was mine.

He looked down, his eyes smoldering with love and passion, "Shall we?"

I grinned, "Why not?"

We hunted, taking something from every one of our kills. The more rockstar style clothes fit us perfectly. The only thing I kept of the wet down things was the shawl James had made me. We sat together, full after hunting, and let my shawl dry on a rock beside us on the cliffs overlooking the Olympic Peninsula.

"It's nice isn't it?" he asked.

I shrugged, "It's better with you here."

He chuckled and brushed his lips against my neck, sending a shiver of desire through me, "Can I remind you of everything we've been through together?"

I turned to look at him and he sighed, "I love you, know that always." His eyes smoldered with such certainty I was more speechless than before.

**James POV**

I stroked her hair softly, kissing her lips gently. The swell of love I felt in my chest was there, that came every time we touched. I knew she loved me back as much as I loved her, but there was this deep, nagging feeling something would happen to her. I wouldn't let it, not while I was still alive. She was perfect, sweet, loving, beautiful, but above all, this perfect woman was mine. I couldn't bear to loose her, so I would defend her. That was all that mattered. As I sat with my lips pressed hotly to hers, allowing her to pin me down against the rock, her lips harder and more passionate, her intentions clear, I knew more than usual, without a doubt, if my beautiful, perfect angel was threatened, I would do more than protect her. I would kill whoever wanted to harm my beautiful angel.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Relax

James grinned playfully, his eyes smoldering, "Laurent's away, why don't we play?"

I giggled at his rhyming and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. He groaned and pressed his lips harder to my own, passion taking over.

He caressed my body, gently curling his fingers around my shirt and stripping it off, followed closely by my pants and less describable garments.

I stripped the shirt from his shoulders, almost tearing it from his beautiful, muscled body with the rest of his clothes.

All I could think of was how he was touching me, kissing me, and holding me and how badly I wanted him to hold me tighter, kiss me harder and let his hands mold to my curves.

His arms tightened around me, clutching me to his body desperate and tender passion. His hands held my hips, pleasing me as he gripped me tighter.

His lips were tender and gentle with the deep, loving passion behind them, a warm smoldering glow from his very core. I loved it, I loved him.

He moved gently against my body. We weren't just 'going at it', we were making love. It was slower, more gentle, the way we had time to be together, to bask in each other. His lips gently brushed against my skin, releasing a shuddering sigh from me.

He chuckled and our lips met again. He gently moved into me, his passion growing hotter with each movement of our bodies together. Overwhelming love and passion coursed through my body, lighting it on fire. There was nothing but the love I felt in our hearts, the tangible proof that this perfect man, this perfect soul, was all mine.

I let out a primal cry against his lips, screaming his name as I felt the almost explosion like pleasure wrack my body. I collapsed into his arms, pressing my cheek against his chest, "I love you."

**James POV**

"Love you more" I whispered into her curls. I really did. The feeling of her soft skin, the glow of her eyes, so warm and full of life...I loved her so much, it almost ripped my heart in two to love her.

She looked up, meeting my gaze, "What's wrong?"

"You're in pain" she whispered, brushing her fingers against my cheek.

I caught her hand and pressed it to my cheek, resting my face gently in her hands, "I love you, that's it. Do you love me back?"

She chuckled, pressing her lips gently to my own, "James, I love you. There isn't a doubt in my mind about you. I love you, trust me."

"I do" I whispered and pressed a soft kiss to her palm. She was perfect, and it almost swelled my heart to know she was mine. If my heart could take any more strain, that was. She was more than perfect. I knew there were better looking guys out there, but knowing she loved me, it was so worth it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Hunt

We were so thirsty. I was trying to keep my mind off the growing burn in my throat, but I couldn't. James was trying to track, but he couldn't pick up any scent.

Then, as if by a miracle, a scent wafted through the air.

We sprinted off, Laurent and I in one direction, going to heard the man and James around the other, going to corner him.

It was the Sommerville Mine, Or Grisham Mill, something like that. He was running down corridors, trying to get away from us. I couldn't help it, my thirst was too strong, I outraced Laurent. For a moment, I didn't care if anyone but I fed, then I thought of James, and I really didn't care if Laurent got any, as long as we had a bit to share.

We cornered him and leapt, James and I taking our fill while Laurent danced around the edges, trying to find a place to get just a little of the sweet blood we shared.

We drew back and I let out a soft growl. James took the badge, clipping it onto his pocket.

I wasn't full, and I could tell neither was he, and Laurent must have been starving, but we were unbelievably hungry still. Just the slightest tint of red was in his eyes.

"Any better?" James asked.

I shook my head, it felt as if I hadn't fed in a very long time.

"Victoria, you did get something to eat. I didn't. You should let me eat next time" Laurent said.

I growled at him, "I am starving still Laurent, one won't be enough."

James looked at me, stroking my cheek, "We'll try to go toward a more populated area."

I nodded and we started off again, following faded human scents in the direction of people. It was a dock, and there were two more people there. James and I ran around back and took the other man.

I could hear the terrible singing of the first man.

"Vicky, lure him please?" James asked.

I grinned, "With pleasure my love."

I lunged forward, catching the chain before it could slip in the water and pulling the boat back to the dock.

"Whoa. Hello" the man said.

James jumped down, he'd shed his shirt and was bare-chested, "Nice jacket." I felt the grin stretch my lips as the man turned, "Who're you?"

"It's always the same demeaning questions; Who are you?" James said, his voice as seductive as always.

"What do you want?" I chimed in, finishing my lover's sentences.

"Why are you doing this?" James finished, his voice enchanting me.

"James, let's not play with our food" Laurent said impatiently.

James sighed, I could tell he was restraining the urge to tell Laurent something very rude. And probably not even R-rated.

I kicked the man square in the chest, landing him across from Laurent.

"Hang on now" he said, trying to reason with us. I chuckled and moved closer, sinking my teeth into his throat.

Laurent latched onto the other side and I was tempted to rip him away to give my mate the rightful place at my side. James took the man's wrist and fed messily.

We pushed the boat out into the lake and James walked away with his jacket.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at the green fabric sticking out of his pocket.

"For you. If you started to get cold" he said and held up the shirt.

Laurent rolled his eyes, "I could always give her my jacket."

"You know what, I am really sick of you making moves on my woman because you can't get your own, it's not our fault you're pathetic!" James growled.

"James" I whispered in caution.

"You know what, I don't need this. You don't know me James" Laurent growled.

"I know I'm getting really annoyed and disgusted by you" James said.

"I can't help that I'm in love with her too!" Laurent shouted in exasperation.

Both James and I stiffened, "What?" James's calm, cool demeanor was shattered by the revelation.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Laurent asked.

James snarled loudly and lunged for his throat. I didn't stop him.

**(A/N- I want to thank all my reviewers, especially Laura, I'd be too shy to write all this if it wasn't for you)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Tracked

Laurent dodged James's lunge and I made no move to help him.

"Victoria, please, just hear me out" Laurent said.

"No" I said, looking down, I refuse to meet his gaze.

"Victoria, you've never loved anyone else, how can you be sure?" Laurent asked.

"Because, I know more than anything that I love James" I said, "How you could ever doubt that is beyond me."

He looked at me, "I'm sorry, but I simply can't take my feelings for you back. If I could, I would, but I can't."

I glared at him, "I suggest you try, before James kills you. Just for the record, I won't stop him."

James smiled and stood in front of me, "Get your own mate Laurent, and stay the hell away from mine."

We started to leave the area by the time the dogs picked up our scents.

James allowed me to go set the false trail as he would watch.

"They took the bait" I reported.

He was relieved, "By tomorrow they'll be halfway to Winnipeg."

"I do love it when men chase me" I purred and pulled him across the small space, backing him against a tree and claiming his lips. It was so perfect, every kiss, every touch. I laughed as I gently bit his neck. My lips returned to his as I gently kissed down his chest. He gave a soft moan as I sighed, more than happy to know he was relaxed.

Laurent was watching us.

James pulled me up and snarled, "You know what? You should really start listening to me. Back off."

Laurent held up his hand in a surrender gesture, "Okay. I understand."

James nodded and walked down the path with me. Laurent followed us.

"I'm going scouting, if anything happens, just yell and I'll be here" he whispered, kissing me gently, but passionately.

He went off and I smiled at him, he was so sweet and protective, but I could take care of myself now.

"Victoria, I wish you'd consider me, please" Laurent said softly.

"I don't think so" I said, starting to walk away.

"James would understand if you wanted to be happy" Laurent said.

I turned around and glared at him, "What?"

"You're not happy, I can see it in you" he said.

"That is not true!" I shouted, "I love him Laurent, you don't understand that."

Laurent took my face in his hands and I debated whether to tear his hands off myself.

I reached for him and he took both of my hands, forcing them behind my back with only one of his own. I started struggling, "Move or I'll cut something off that's very important to you."

He chuckled, leaning closer to me, "Victoria, do you really think I could ever let you love someone else?"

I stepped on his foot, but he shoved me back against the tree roughly, "No. You're not going to win Victoria, you need to know what you're missing."

He kissed me, forcing my lips apart. I was struggling, trying desperately to cuss at him, kick him and altogether hurt him some possible way. It wasn't working.

He chuckled against my lips, "Victoria, stop being so feisty. You're not going to win."

"Yes I will" I grunted, and as I was about to yell for James I could feel him press my wrists harder into the bark as his mouth covered my own again. I wanted to scream at him to get off, but it wasn't working. I felt something wrap around my wrists as he caressed my arms, making his kiss less desperate.

"Laurent get the hell off me!" I shouted, kicking him hard.

He grunted but didn't let go, "You need to know what you're missing."

I had no idea what he meant, but I had no idea what it would be.

Almost an hour later I was almost sure I was going to die. It would've been pleasant compared to what I'd gone through. Laurent traced patterns against my back, kissing my shoulder, "Cheer up chere, I didn't keep you chained up through all of it."

I was tied tightly at my wrists once I'd broken whatever it once had been he'd tied my wrists with the first time. James would be angry as much as I was in pain.

"James is going to kill you" I growled.

Laurent chuckled, turning me to face him, "James won't protest. I know, because if you tell him I will do more than just do what we did today."

I'd been abused before in my life, but this was ridiculous, Laurent was a little mouse, I wasn't afraid of him. This was different, Laurent was just like my father. I hated him. I could feel that burning deeply in my heart.

"I hate you, and he will know" I said.

"Victoria, I won't lie to you. I will kill you" he said, glaring me down.

"I don't care. As if it wouldn't be bad as this" I snarled back, hoping his ego would bruise.

"Victoria, you make it seem like I raped you" he said, chuckling.

I glared, just because this new body was strong...I wanted to kill him, "You did."

"As you see it, but some part of you enjoyed that, I know it" he said, kissing my neck softly.

I used the advantage of the position to kick him hard in the destination I'd wanted to aim for.

He grunted and rolled to the side, "And when James finds out, you're going to be the one dead."

I felt the strap break around my wrists and I punched Laurent in the face. It felt good, but it would feel even better to kill him. I'd wait for James to do that.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Planning Murder

James was coming back toward camp, I could tell by the way the animals seemed to get especially silent.

Laurent growled and stood, "Get back here Victoria."

I fixed my clothes and looked at him, "You really are a psychopath aren't you?"

He snarled and lunged at me. I dodged and let him slam into a tree.

He pulled himself free and caught me by the end of my shawl, tugging me into his arms and not letting go.

This wouldn't be a fight I could win alone, so I took James's advice.

"James!" I shouted.

The animals were eerily silent as I could hear the air shift as James ghosted through the trees.

"Laurent let go of her" James snarled.

"Make me" Laurent said and turned to James, dropping me.

James moved to my side and lifted me off the ground, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and rubbed my throat.

"Victoria-" Laurent began.

"Stay out of this" James growled at him.

"If you tell him I'm going to kill you myself" Laurent said.

James stepped in front of me and gently pushed me back, "Stay away from her."

I leaned close to James, "He's a complete psychopath James."

James stayed tensed, waiting for what he knew would come.

"Victoria, don't" Laurent cautioned.

I pressed myself against James's back, making myself smaller, I took a deep breath and said the words that were so hard to say, "He raped me James."

James's enraged roar filled the whole forest as he lunged at Laurent, preparing to tear out his throat.

"James!" I shouted, "Be careful."

He slammed Laurent around the small clearing, breaking a few trees. I stayed frozen in place. Even when they disappeared into the trees, and I prayed it was James who emerged victorious.

James walked out a few moments later and took both of my hands in his own, gently tugging me into his arms and kissing my hair, "I'm so sorry baby, I should've never left you alone."

"It's okay" I whispered and kissed his jaw.

"No, it's not. Are you in pain?" he asked softly, cradling me in his arms.

"It's fine, just a little sore" I said softly.

He stroked my back, "It's okay. I'm going to take care of this."

"How?" I asked, "James, you can't possibly mean-?"

"I do. Just let me handle this baby, I'll take care of you. I promise. I love you, know that?" he whispered, kissing my hair again.

"James, please" I begged.

"I'm going to take care of you baby. Don't worry about anything" he murmured, holding me against his chest.

I leaned up to kiss him and felt the protesting in my ribs. I had to ignore it. I wouldn't feed the flame anymore.

I rested against him, letting him hold me.

"It's my fault" I said softly.

"No it's not" he countered, giving me a gentle squeeze.

"It is. I've always been too pretty for my own good" I sighed.

James chuckled and I looked up, "I can't argue with that. But you're even more beautiful than any other woman in the whole world. That should make it seem like a good thing."

"Aren't you a bit biased?" I asked coyly.

He chuckled, "Maybe, but I don't count."

He leaned down and kissed me, before we would start planning a murder. Murder, I thought, it's so ironic. It's the ultimate crime of passion.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Baseball

James stroked my face, kissing my nose gently, "Ready?"

I laughed, "Why not?"

He took my hand and we practically flew through the trees.

Laurent was standing, obliviously, listening to something I didn't care enough about to pay attention to.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

James listened a moment, "Thunder?"

"No, listen closer" Laurent said, taking a step. What the hell? We were going to be killing him, why did he care about the weather?

"Others" James whispered. Then I forced myself to listen. Soft booms came short after the thunderclaps.

James grinned, if these other vampires encountered us and we could turn them against Laurent.

"Why don't we go play?" Laurent suggested, probably trying to ease tensions.

I grinned at James and he gave me the sly, crooked smile back, "Sure. Why not?"

Laurent looked scared, but so would I if James hadn't been grinning at me.

Laurent took off and we trailed behind, whispering to each other the plan. We were going to convince this coven Laurent was going to kill them, and we'd turn them against him.

James stopped me before we could enter the clearing ahead of Laurent, who was hesitating mere inches from the trees.

"Victoria, if this doesn't work out, I want you to run and I'll cover you" he whispered.

"Why? What do you mean?" I whispered back.

He pulled me tightly against his chest, crushing his lips down on mine. I held onto him, molding myself to him. It was so hard to let go. I could feel the desperation in his kiss, and felt uneasy. What if something happened to him?

"James, I don't want anything to happen to you" I murmured as he pressed a gentle kiss to my lips.

"I will never leave you. If something does happen, I want you to know I always have and always will love you. You and only you" he kissed me again, even more softly.

I wanted to cry. To yell at him to turn back and just run away with me. That was the rational part of me, I'm sure, but the rest wanted to carry out our plan and finish Laurent while we had an open opportunity.

"James, I love you" I said softly, my voice thick with emotion as tearless sobs threatened to bubble up.

He gently caressed my cheek, "I love you Victoria."

His eyes were so open to me, as if I could see into his soul, and I could tell my fears were going to be confirmed. We were going to loose each other, I could feel it.

"If anything happens, don't stop fighting" I whispered.

"Never" he said, holding me tightly against his chest as he pressed a kiss to my curls, "I love you."

"I love you too" I said, holding myself against him.

I didn't need my 'danger sense' to tell me something was going to happen. We could both feel it. It might kill us both, but I would rather die in his place than have him die in mine. Eventually, we would be together again. That much I was sure, as we went to face what would possibly kill us.


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N- This is not going to be mainstream Twilight anymore, when SM said James would win in Midnight Sun, whether she was joking or not, that's what I'm going to write because I can't bring myself to kill off the hot guy.)**

Chapter 19- Hunting

We strode out into the clearing, James and I more than confident with our plan.

"I believe this belongs to you" Laurent said, tossing over the baseball. Where'd he get a baseball?

"Thank you" the lead male said.

"I am Laurent, and this is Victoria and James" he said, nodding to each of us.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my family" the male said, looking to either side.

"Hello" Laurent said.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us" Carlisle said.

"Our apologies, we didn't realize the territory had been claimed" Laurent said.

"Yes well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby" Carlisle said.

"Really?" Laurent asked. He and I turned to James, who merely turned his head in a gesture to continue.

"Well, we won't be a problem anymore, we were just passing through" Laurent said.

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east. You should be safe" I said, smiling wickedly.

"Excellent" Carlisle said.

"So, could you use three more players?" Laurent asked, "Oh come on, just one game?"

"Sure, why not? A few of us were leaving, you could take their place. We'll bat first" Carlisle said.

I caught the ball before Laurent could, "I'm the one with the wicked curve ball."

"Oh well I think we can handle that" the other blond male said.

I laughed, "We shall see."

Laurent and I held a brief camaraderie since he wouldn't be around too much longer.

I turned, James was taking in the environment around us. He turned to follow us when the wind shifted. I caught the scent myself, but less close.

James inhaled and sighed, "You brought a snack."

In a moment, we were all crouched. The delicious scent wafting closer to us, making venom pool in my mouth.

"You're human?" Laurent asked.

"The girl is with us. I think it's best if you leave" Carlisle said.

"I can see the game is over, we'll go now" Laurent said, "James?"

James rose and I gave a short snarl before rising to my mate's side. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my curls. I put my arm around his back, holding onto him tightly.

(A/N- here's where Midnight Sun starts)

"We're not splitting up" James said, "We'll have a better chance of getting them when they split up."

James still had his arm around me as we raced through the trees. We were following the girl home.

"James, what if something happens? What if they try to separate us?" I whispered.

James leaned over and stroked my face, "I love you, I won't let anything happen to you."

He leaned down and pressed a gentle, tender kiss to my lips. I smiled and heard the door slam shut across the street. We both turned to look as the girl got in her car and drove away.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Phoenix

James and I didn't split up, but when the girl said she was going to Phoenix, we followed closely.

"James, I don't like this" I murmured, walking into Bella's house.

"This will work" he said softly, turning and stroking my cheek.

I looked at him and sighed, "I'm sure you're right."

He chuckled and looked through the house, playing a few home movies.

"I have an idea" he said, grinning.

He picked up the phone and gave me the cue to play the video. I paused it.

"Forks high school doesn't protect it's student's privacy very well. It was too easy for Victoria to get your previous address" James said, his gloating and perfect tone sultry as he glanced over to me, his eyes almost physically caressing me. I sighed and grinned at him.

"Why don't you meet us at your old ballet studio in an hour? We'll know if you bring anyone with you. Poor mom would pay the price for that mistake" James purred and hung up on the frightened girl.

I smiled lightly and James pulled me up, "It's been a long time since we've been in a bed hasn't it?"

I almost gasped as James devoured my mouth, his lips gentle but passionate. He wasn't hiding how badly he wanted me. I smiled inwardly, so glad to know he loved me.

"James" I moaned, clinging to him as tight as possible.

He carried me off to a bedroom and tossed me down. I guessed by the pale tones and simple things it was Bella's room. We were certainly leaving an impression.

He groaned and kissed me again, reclaiming my lips and my attention. His hands caressed my body as he pulled the clothes from my body. It was my turn to moan as his hands gently massaged my breasts.

"Victoria" he groaned against my lips.

I arched my hips against his. Our clothes were...somewhere. I didn't care. I loved being with him.

"James" I whimpered as he gently brushed against me.

A low moan escaped him and he gently pushed into me, holding my hips tightly as we received each other.

I whimpered again, clinging to his shoulders while he groaned against my lips.

He was slow and gentle in his thrusts, carrying out a slow, human rhythm. He was careful to spend as much time as possible with me. He grew in pace until we'd gone to the inhuman speed that gave us more pleasure. I arched against him, screaming his name against his lips while he groaned my name against mine.

Our intertwined bodies collapsed against the mattress. He gently kissed me a few more times as I sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too" he whispered, kissing my neck and slipping out of me. He was careful to hold my body but relax me.

His nose gently caressed my throat, "If we hurry, we might be able to do this again in the ballet studio."

I smiled, "You're such a strange romantic."

He looked up and smiled, "So are you. I don't see you objecting."

I giggled, "I'm not."

We dressed quickly, and being the romantic he was he carried me off to the ballet studio in his arms.

He kept true to his promise and carried the camera with. I laughed at his thought to make a video and switch it on the Cullens.

"James, I swear..." I began as he claimed my lips again.

He made love to me passionately in the ballet studio, against the wood floor, which he almost broke with his strength, and the mirrors.

It had almost been an hour overall when we'd gotten dressed again and set up for Bella to arrive.

"Why an hour?" I asked, "You probably just could've called her about now."

"I wanted her to have time to think. Was it worth it? Would she really go through with it? I needed to let her think she has a plan. She may not count on you being here, even though I said 'us'."

Bella walked in to the sound of the TV playing. I smiled, James cradling me in his arms.

"That's our favorite part" James said, giving me a gentle squeeze.

I leaned back in his arms, letting him nuzzle me as I wound my hand around and twined my fingers in his hair.

"She's not even here" Bella whimpered.

James sighed, "Bella, Bella, Bella. How gullible are you? I admit, I'm a bit disappointed, I thought this hunt would be more challenging."

James backed her into the wall and let go of me. He went over to her and tossed her effortlessly against me. My arms locked around her as I took in her scent.

I let out a breathy sigh and saw James's muscles tense. I was turning him on. I grinned, "What do you think love? Should we drain her or bathe in her blood?" I made my voice as sultry as possible.

He ripped Bella from my grasp and threw her roughly across the room. He gripped my arms tightly and roughly and pressed his lips fiercely to mine. A moan slipped from me as he cradled me. I heard Bella whimper, "Don't."

"What?" James asked, surprised to hear her speak.

"I know Edward isn't here, don't rub it in" she said, tears gathered in her eyes threatened to fall.

"That's not what you were going to say. You sounded scared. Did you think I would give myself to you?" he asked, sounding genuinely surprise.

She nodded. He growled, "I could never be interested in a human like you."

He stepped on her leg and she screamed, "That wasn't it either, was it?"

She gasped and shook her head. "Then what was it?" James asked impatiently.

"Don't hurt her" Bella gasped, holding her leg.

I looked at him and he glanced back at me in surprise, "Me?" I asked.

Bella nodded, the tears she held back falling now. I repressed the urge to go be nice to this human.

"I love him, he doesn't hurt me. Bella, you of all people know he can't hurt me. He can be a bit rough, but it only...it's an unbelievably passionate thing. You as a human wouldn't understand that."

She looked up at me, probably convinced this display of slight kindness meant I wouldn't kill her, but she was wrong.

"James?" I asked.

He walked to my side, "Will you do the honors?"

He leaned down, turning his head and bit into the swell of the girl's neck.

She let out a cry and I joined him. I wasn't sure if we would do more than drain her, but that would be enough.

"Bella!" I heard the boy shout.

In a flash, I pulled James away. I let the girl turn, the remaining blood in her system full of venom.

"James, let's go. We've had our fill. We're done" I said.

James turned and raced away with me. We ran until we reached the coast and went north. This hunt was done, this was over. Whether the girl lived or died, I didn't care. I was with my mate, and nothing could stop us.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue- Prom

I'd never had a prom before. Going to the Forks prom was a nice way of rubbing in that we'd run without anyone knowing. Bella had survived to our surprise, she was with Edward, but James and I didn't care. The music pulsed around us as we danced. I was so glad to be with him.

He took me off the crowded dance floor, seeing Edward and Bella go out to the gazebo we went up to an unused room. The soft music flowed in and James held me in his arms.

"We won again" he whispered, leaning down and pressing his nose to mine.

I smiled, "Did you have any doubt?"

He chuckled, "At first. But when I knew you'd be with me, I knew we would win. We could always do this together."

He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine softly. I looked outside, "You know, some part of me is glad they got away. They deserve each other."

"Are you going soft on me lover?" he asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

I giggled, "We've always been beyond the front my love."

He smiled, sighed and pulled me tighter into his arms, cradling my face in his hands, "I know, that I've always known."

The music became a slower bridge and he leaned down, still cradling my face, and pressed his lips to mine gently and tenderly.

"James" I sighed, my hands reaching up and twining in his hair.

"Victoria" he sighed back, gently untwining my fingers from his hair, "Behave a little, please."

I sighed and rested my head against his chest. We were together and that was all that counted.

**James POV**

Victoria sighed in my arms and I sighed, "Victoria, I love you."

She looked up, her burgundy eyes smoldering with such love it was staggering, "I love you too."

I wanted to cry. I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to the hollow of her throat before going to her lips, kissing her deeply and passionately. I loved her. We were still together. That was it. That was all we needed was each other.

The End


End file.
